Whirling Tsunamis
This is a one shot shipping story by FlareTheSkyWing. Enjoy! 83 Authors Note's Feedback is appreciated Whirling Tsunamis Six months after the Great War... A sea blue dragon sat on a rock near the newly built summer palace, her wet scales shimmering in the morning light. She stretched her wings, the royal starbursts glowing dimly. Her blue eyes studied the waters around her. She took his a breathe of fresh salty air, feeling the breeze tug her wings. Suddenly, darkness obscured the beautiful sky. Dark thunderclouds covering the once peaceful sky. "No, no no no." The dragon cried, she heard a voice yowling for her in the waters. A young SeaWing dragon was calling her. "Tsunami! Tsunami!" The dragon cried. "Tsunami!" Tsunami opened her eyes to see a dragonet bending over her. She shook her head and got up, "Anemone?" She said tiredly. "What do you need?" Anemone looked up at her, "You were thrashing in your sleep... I got worried." She whispered, her eyes full of worry. Tsunami looked down at her younger sister, "It's alright," Tsunami whispered. "Just a nightmare." She patted her sister on the head lightly and slipped out of the room. The crisp ocean air whirled around her. A small green SeaWing was flying toward her awkwardly. "Urchin?" Tsunami said, surprised. "What do you need?" She inquired to the dragon. Urchin landed in front of her, stumbling a bit. "Her majesty has requested your presence." Urchin explained, "She has wonderful news." Tsunami tilted her head, thinking of the possibilities. Maybe she's allowing Riptide to come back? Or she's having more eggs... '' "I'll be there at once." She told Urchin, then turned back to Anemone. "I'll be back real soon, ok?" Tsunami said, Anemone nodded. Spreading her wings, Tsunami took to the air. Flying toward her mother's throne room. ''I wonder what the news is... ---- Tsunami landed on the royalty platform in the summer palace. "Mother?" She called, listening for a reply. "Tsunami dear!" An excited voice called. Queen Coral emerged from behind a pillar. A large smile planted on her face. "You got my message!" She exclaimed and walked toward Tsunami. "Yes, I did." Tsunami replied slowly, then asked. "What's the news?" "He's alive!" "Who?" "The smartest, handsomest SeaWing around!" "Riptide?" "Of course not!" Coral scoffed, "I'd never let that traitor back here!" "Then who?" Tsunami asked, growing impatient. "Whirlpool!" NO! ''Tsunami thought, "WHAT?" She roared, her stripes flashwing angrily. Coral paid no attention, "I you two love each other!" She said, "Oh! You'll have the cutest dragonets!" She exclaimed. "No!" Tsunami cried, her scales turning pale with fear. ''He tried to kill me! '' Tsunami thought, worried. "There he is now!" Coral said happily, pointing to a dragon limping out of the shadows. The dragon emerged. And to Tsunami's horror. It really was Whirlpool, she recongnized everything. His green scales, small teeth, large eyes and his golden earring. "Hello your majesties." He said in his slow, thick, oily voice. "Hello... Whirlpool..." Tsunami said, slight hesitation in her voice. "I'm sorry mother, but I'm needed elsewhere." Tsunami lied, and took off without listening to her mother's reply. "Why did this happen?" Tsunami cried to herself, "The dragon who almost killed me had to live?" Tsunami feared her future, "What if he tries to kill me again? What if he succeeds?" She muttered, her eyes clouded in fear. Tsunami closed her eyes, suddenly she felt herself bumping into to something. She lost control of flight and felt herself plummeting to the ground. Tsunami tried to beat her wings to balance herself, but to no avail. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to all be over. Tsunami felt her body be caught, she opened her eyes to see herself face to face with Whirlpool. "Hello, Tsunami." Whirlpool said, smiling his toothy smile. It took Tsunami a moment to realize Whirlpool just saved her life, she felt some emotion stir inside her. The kind of emotion she felt when Tsunami was with Riptide. Whirlpool landed and looked at her, there was something in his large eyes. It looked like the feeling Tsunami had. Whirlpool leaned toward Tsunami and whispered into her ear. "I'd never thought I'd say this... But... I love you Tsunami..." She felt as if the entire Summer Palace collasped on her. She couldn't believe it, Whirlpool loved her? Tsunami took a deep breathe and whispered back. "I-i love you too..." 'ALTERNATE POVs' ''Riptide's POV... A sky blue SeaWing watched from the shadows in horror as the scene unfolded before him. Tsunami didn't love him? '' Riptide felt as if all his scales were ripped off. He was rejected, by the one dragon Riptide thought loved him. He watched Whirlpool and Tsunami confess their feelings. To Riptide, it ''stung. ''Ever since he met Tsunami he thought she was the right dragon for him. Her beautiful sea blue scales, the scales that gleamed like sapphires in the sunlight. Riptide sighed, he should have known. No dragon loved him, and no dragon ever will. Riptide suddenly felt a thirst course through his veins. A thirst to do something. ''A thirst for revenge... ''Moray's POV'' A dull green SeaWing watched from the corner. Her dull eyes watched the ongoing scene with a broken heart. Moray felt a tear slip down her scales, the one dragon she loved found another dragoness. Moray looked at Tsunami, narrowing her eyes at the SeaWing princess, Moray knew she might kill her beloved queen soon''. But Moray wasn't in the mood to think of Coral. It was Whirlpool she truly loved, Moray sighed, she wondered if her father went through these problems. Moray closed her eyes, she placed her talons on her heart. Feeling the steady heartbeats. Moray took a deep breathe, wishing this was all a dream... 'BONUS CHAPTER: 'Riptde's Revenge A sky blue SeaWing watched from the shadows of a corner. He had one thing in mind, ''revenge. '' Riptide stood up, slithering through the summer palace toward the library. Her spread his wings, flapping up toward the library level. Riptide grinned. it was time, time to get the revenge he cherished so dearly. He reached his destination, his dark blue eyes flickering around the room. Riptide slipped behind a book shelf, careful not too be seen. If Riptide was caught, it would be death with no mercy. Riptide turned a corner, and saw the dragon he was looking for reading a scroll. ''Whirlpool Tiptide slipped into the shadows, and with a silent lunged barreled Whirlpool over. "Moons! What's happened!" Whirlpool managed to say. "''Revenge." ''Riptide snarled and pinned him down. His talons digging into Whirlpool's soft underbelly. "R-riptide?" Whirlpool gasped, struggling. "Why are you doing this?" Whirlpool's oily thick voice was getting to Riptide, he growled and grabbed the SeaWing's snout. "You stole my love." Riptide snarled, he smacked Whirlpool's head on the ground. Knocking him unconsious. Riptide looked at his defeated enemy, he chuckled and walked away. Revenge was taken, and that was all that mattered. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions